


Do as Daddy Says...

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [62]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Odd Pairing, Secret Sex, Sexual Frustration, Strange Bedfellows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Lori needs some sexual fun and Sasha happens to know where she can find it;)
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Lori Grimes
Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337284
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	Do as Daddy Says...

> **Do as Daddy Says...**

“Pour me another one,” Lori sighed.

“Someone's getting a little bit lit tonight,” Sasha noted.

“It's been a year from hell and who knows when we'll have our hands on liquor again,” she grinned.

It took months to recover from the birth and now she was stuck as a single mother in a prison at the end of the world. If she had Beth babysitting for the night, why shouldn't she have a little fun?

All the women were feeling free that night and enjoying a few drinks that Daryl had brought back from a run. Nothing felt better than letting loose with some girlfriends and letting yourself speak freely.

Carol was going on about how good her man was in bed and not a woman in the room was surprised that Daryl Dixon was a good piece of ass. They had all imagined themselves in the arms of the hunter before but were more than happy to see him with Carol, it was true love after all.

Lori and Rick had split after the baby came and were finally on speaking terms but she hadn't had a man since Shane and it ached all over sometimes.

“Stop making us all jealous, Carol!” Lori argued in her drunken stupor. “We all know he's probably hung like a horse and fucks until dawn, stop bragging!”

Lori didn't normally talk this way but she hadn't been away from the kids or drunk in a million years and she just didn't care in that moment.

“I am not bragging!” Carol laughed. “Just saying...he's a good man.”

“Carol, I haven't had so much as a kiss since the quarry, give it a rest!” Lori grinned.

“You lookin' for some?” Sasha asked.

“Maybe I am and maybe I'm not...but maybe I am,” she giggled.

Lori was done for and she knew it, everyone in the room knew it, but it was still fun. Alcohol hit harder than it used to and she wasn't sorry. She needed this and had for months. Being the mother of a young baby at the end of the world without the blessings of a local drug store that had everything you needed was a nightmare. For months it was nonstop nursing, washing cloth diapers, and waking up 6 times a night. Judith was finally sleeping and off the breast thanks to a goat that Daryl had brought back a month ago. Lori was free to even think about sex for 5 minutes and that's all she seemed to be thinking of lately.

They all finished their drinks within the hour and Lori was the last to stand up.

“You had one too many, huh?” Sasha smirked.

“Just a little, but it scratched an itch so it's all good,” she laughed.

“Sounds to me like you have more than one itch that needs scratching.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Do you want a man?”

“What kind of question is that? Who doesn't in this world?” Lori chuckled.

“I'm being serious. I know where you can get some dick like you never had, but only if you're up for a night with a real man.”

Lori frowned and tried to focus on Sasha's face, surely she couldn't be hearing her right.

“Who are you talking about?” she asked.

Sasha took a step closer and looked her right in the eye.

“Merle Dixon. He's the one to talk to.”

Lori started to laugh then but quickly figured out that it was no joke when Sasha's expression stayed serious.

“Wait, for real?”

“Merle Dixon is no joke. The man can do things to your body that you'd pay for.”

“Maybe to you. I just had a baby not so long ago,” Lori scoffed.

“I happen to know he has a thing about you.”

“Excuse me?”

“He likes you, and perhaps he might like to take what belongs to Rick for a night as well.”

“I don't belong to Rick anymore.”

“I don't think it matters much to Merle, he'd still be more than into it.”

“So, you think I'd actually throw myself at Merle Dixon?”

“I think it could be life-altering for you and you should go for it...I could speak to him if you want me to.”

Lori didn't take it seriously. Apparently, Sasha was drunker than she was so she just told her to go ahead and tell him she wanted his dick bad and went off to bed.

/

Lori forgot all about what she'd said to Sasha until three days later when she came upon Merle in the yard as she was picking vegetables. The end of summer was coming and she and the other women were working on picking and preserving their crop for the winter months ahead.

“Hey, Lori,” he began.

“Hey.”

“Did you talk to Sasha the other night?”

She remembered it all then and a cold sweat broke out all over her skin.

“Uh...yeah, I was a little drunk. Why? What did she say to you?”

“It's all good. I told her it must have been a joke. See ya.”

She looked up to see him walk away and she couldn't help stopping him.

“Wait.”

“Yeah?”

“Seriously, what did she say to you?”

“She said you needed someone and I figured I'd ask you about it. It's all good. No worries.”

Lori looked around the prison at the other women working and at Beth playing with Judith and decided that her needs did matter after all. She wasn't being a bad person for needing sex, she'd have to be very careful, but she wasn't bad just for needing it. Lori was tired of wearing the scarlet letter for bearing Shane's child, she had believed that Rick was dead. She hadn't done anything a man wouldn't have in her position.

“What if I did need someone?” she asked,

“Then I'm right here, but you gotta know that I do things a certain way.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I'm the kind of man who takes control and I don't know if you're the kind of woman who's into it.”

“It's been what feels like a million years since I had a man, the idea of having to take control myself and run the whole thing sounds like a hassle. I just need it and I'm not in the mood to work for it,” she sighed.

“If you decide you want it and you want it good, meet me in the boiler room tomorrow at 9 pm after Beth takes Judith for the first part of the evening.”

“Are you serious?” she asked before she decided what her intentions were.

“I'm deadly serious when it comes to sex. I won't hurt you and I guarantee that you'll enjoy it. If you want it, meet me there. If not, that's up to you.”

She frowned for a moment as she considered it and he simply walked away.

/

For the next 24 hours, all she thought about was Merle Dixon touching her and for the life of her, she couldn't find a problem with it. It left her with a sense of betrayal that made her smile. Rick had decided that she was damaged goods simply for having sex after she believed he was dead. Now he figured he was too good to be with her and she couldn't think of a better way to settle things. She wouldn't apologize for wanting something men refused to live without.

She awoke that morning to find Judith up and screaming with the sun and Carl was already out hunting with Daryl and Tyreese. Her life was all mommy stuff and she was grateful, she loved being a mother and would die for her children, but she also needed adult things and was sick and tired of feeling bad for it.

It was only about noon when she decided that she was going to meet Merle in the boiler room. What she wanted to know was had Sasha also met him there? How else would she be in a position to recommend that she meet him. She needed to converse with her before evening and found her by late afternoon out in the yard picking tomatoes.

“Sasha?”

“Yeah?”

Lori walked up to her with Judith in her arms and didn't quite know how to bring it up.

“About the other night-”

“Just do it, don't think about it.”

“Huh?”

“Just trust me. I know what I'm talking about."

Sasha nodded to her then and walked away and it felt like Lori had stumbled upon a secret society of some sort. She was intrigued and after months of drudgery, she could use something exciting to keep her going.

At supper time in the main hall she couldn't stop looking at Merle and she rarely ever did that. His arms were huge and his expression so serious. There was something sexy about him, he had a certain kind of mystery about him but she couldn't imagine him sleeping with Sasha, it didn't really make sense.

He never looked at her once and she wondered if he really wanted her to meet him or not. By 9 pm she couldn't resist the temptation and left Judith with Beth to meet him where he had mentioned.

/

The tunnels down to the boiler room were winding and dark so she carried a handgun and a flashlight as she made her way there. All the while she half expected him to burst out laughing that it was a joke or something. She had never heard of Merle being some kind of Casanova, it was hard to picture.

She finally reached the boiler room and pushed it open slowly to find low light coming from a single bulb hanging from the ceiling.

“Merle?”

“Yeah, come on in.”

She found him sitting on a kitchen chair in his khakis and a wife-beater reading a book and she looked around her wondering what the hell she was doing there.

“Look, I don't really know-”

“You don't really know what you're doing here, you're not even sure if you're into me, and you don't know if you like it rough,” he answered without even looking up.

“Kinda...”

“Do you like getting off?” he asked.

“Well, yeah.”

“How long has it been since you had a nice hard dick, Lori?”

“Jesus! Uh...almost 2 years.”

“Do you want it or not?”

“Yes?”

“Only if you're sure,” he countered.

“Yes. I want it.”

“Follow me.”

Merle walked down a winding trail of hallways until he reached a door that required a key to enter. He pulled that key from his pocket and opened the door to reveal a small room with a twin bed covered in red sheets.

“What the...” she uttered.

“Come on in. This is my little secret room where I come to escape assholes and read," he said.

Merle pointed to the bed, where she sat down and looked up at him awaiting some answers.

“So, now that we're all alone, I'll tell you what I do.”

“OK?”

She was still a little lost.

“This is just sex. I don't expect anything from you and you're probably better off not expecting anything from me. I'm good at what I do and I'm happy to please you. You're free to reciprocate but it's not required. I have protection and I won't say a damn word about what we do to anyone here.”

“I'm wondering how many women you've screwed here now,” she said.

“That's my little secret,” he answered.

“And you're...dominant?” she asked.

“Yep. You in?”

“Let's see what you got, Dixon.”

She tried to ease her own tension with some false cockiness and it only half-worked. He had her wound up and she couldn't deny it.

“Nice. Lay down on the bed.”

She'd allow this, it was always a treat to lay down when you had a baby in your life.

It was only when she realized that he had zip ties in his hand that she freaked out.

“Wait, what?” she squeaked.

“Thought you wanted to cum?” he said.

Lori could see that he wasn't playing and decided to go with it for once in her life. Sasha wouldn't have encouraged her to go and get killed by him, she trusted Sasha, so she lay down.

Merle secured her wrists to the bed frame and she imagined some kind of cheesy spanking game that might be fun for a laugh. She didn't feel threatened and assumed that she would be getting off since it had been so long.

Before she could get her bearings, he was over her and she almost giggled at how serious he was, maybe it was nerves.

“I never thought I'd have you here,” he said.

“That makes two of us,” she said, but she was no longer giggly with him over her. Suddenly it felt more real.

“I always hated how much he hates you. You don't deserve it.”

“Excuse me?”

“Rick hates you for fucking Shane, to this day he still hates you. I don't blame you for fucking Shane when you thought your husband was dead. If you were a man they wouldn't have blinked.”

“You're right...everyone looked at me differently for that.”

“You wanted comfort and sexual fulfillment. That's not a crime for a man but it is for a woman.”

“You got that right.”

Lori couldn't believe that someone finally understood her situation and that it was Merle Dixon.

“I wanna make you feel good, Lori. That's all I want.”

“And this is necessary?” she asked, looking up at the zip ties.

“That's just for fun,” he winked. “Mind if I start?”

“Please do.”

He crawled all the way onto the bed and came to kneel between her legs. She took a moment to admire his body from beneath him and tried to relax as he bent down to kiss her. To her surprise he was a very good kisser, passionate and with ideal tongue action. Lori had always been a little clinical when it came to sex and she tried to let go and really get into the moment when she realized that it may be a hell of a long time before she got laid again.

His kiss continued to intrigue her and then she felt his big hand move down her body to her outer thigh. She couldn't help wondering how he would manage everything with only one hand but he didn't seem fazed by it. Her shirt was urged up her body slowly next and he licked his way from her navel to her bra line, making her squirm.

All the way to her neck he worked her over with his mouth and then he lifted her bra over her breasts. Her heart raced out of control as he eyed her nude upper body. The man looked like he couldn't wait for it and it felt good to be wanted again. Shane used to look at her this way. He would grab her in the woods and just take her. Shane made it easy to forget that the world was hell and that Rick was gone if even for a moment. Merle appeared to be capable of erasing the world for her as well. His one hand took hold of her right breast and she watched as his tongue moved in slow circles around her nipple before closing around it...so warm and so wet, she was starting to crack already.

A pulse was beginning to beat in her pelvis as if his touch was sending signals of imminent release to her clit. She could tell that he'd be a killer when he got below the belt and something about not being able to move her arms made it that much hotter. He had full control and all she could do was try to bring him down closer between her legs, she needed the pressure of him right there.

“Merle...please.”

“Soon, honey...”

Merle went straight for her left breast first and she could feel her panties becoming wet already. She wondered just how cocky he'd be to know that he was getting to her like this. Finally, he moved down her body and kissed along the waistband of her jeans to tease her for a minute before starting to unfasten them.

“I know you never thought of fuckin' me, but I've thought about this more than once,” he said.

“I didn't know that,” she answered awkwardly as he tossed her jeans over his shoulder.

“You have this good mommy image and I don't think it's a front or anything, but I do think there's another side to you. I think there's a wild woman inside you that wants it hard and often.”

“I'm pleading the fifth on that,” she answered with a little grin, her arms still secured over her head and her long dark hair spilled all over her shoulders and the pillow beneath her.

“I'll get the answer outta ya,” he winked.

He ran his hand up and down her thighs for a good few minutes, each time getting closer and closer to her panties but not quite there.

“Spread your legs for me, Lori.”

She felt the intensity of his stare as she tried to make herself move. He was undeniably sexy then and she hadn't really seen it before.

“Do as Daddy says,” he insisted. “I wanna see how wet you are for me.”

She liked this position, she was at his mercy and didn't have to think. All she had to do was obey.

Lori moved her legs apart then as his hungry eyes poured over her.

“Nice...bet you're good and slippery for me, huh?”

“Uh huh,” she answered. “You gonna make me cum now, Daddy?”

She tried out the word daddy since he seemed to like it and was surprised to find it fitting. He was older and very dominant.

Merle's hand crept up her inner thigh then and he ran two fingertips down the crotch of her panties.

“Fuckin' hell that's nice.”

In a flash, he was on his knees between her thighs and gripping her right leg hard to kiss her wet and sexy all the way up. Lori could feel the first few flutters of her body's response to him already and she prayed she wouldn't cum too fast. He slid his forearms under her ass then and her legs fell open naturally before his face. He kissed the cool wet fabric and she could already tell that he was going to destroy her pussy in all the right ways. Her body wasn't a baby-making machine in his presence, it was a pleasure machine and she decided then that she needed him inside her and maybe more than just this once.

He looked up at her then, as his fingers moved the material out of his way. She would have covered her face had she been able to but in this instance, she simply grinned and looked away.

“Nope, you watch what Daddy's gonna do to ya.”

She didn't normally watch but he was holding the cards, so she obeyed.

Merle's tongue nudged her lips apart and she was inches from cumming right there.

“Damn,” she hissed.

“Fuckin' delicious,” he groaned.

He really went for it then, his lips loose and wet as they moved back and forth slowly over her inner lips.

“Jesus!” she winced.

“Get your feet up on my back,” he instructed and she lifted her feet onto his upper back as he gripped her tight by the waist and pressed his tongue against her entrance.

“Merle! I can't...oh Christ!”

“You don't cum till I say so,” he stated plainly.

“Stop doing it so good then!” she huffed.

Merle cackled then as only he could and sucked her lips slow and gentle.

Lori was so done for but still hanging on as he teased her with the tips of his fingers, only an inch of penetration and his tongue still working her clit.

“I have to,” she said.

“Not yet.”

He filled her then with those two thick fingers and began to vibrate his tongue on her clit with a perfect steady rhythm that made her go blind with lust.

“Uh...oh...Mmmmmm!” she cried out.

“That's right, woman. You've been needing this haven't you?”

“Yeah...”

“I can't wait to sink my cock in this sweet pussy, honey. I'm gonna fuck you so nice.”

“You're killing me, Merle. I have to cum!”

He lay off touching her then and proceeded to breathe warm breath over her womanhood to tease her.

“No!”

“Yes.”

“Please!”

She was aching everywhere at once, teetering on the edge and feeling like she might actually lose her mind.

“Bad girl,” he grinned then. “I can feel you starting to cum already. Well, cum then...all over my mouth, honey.”

She felt the steady stroking of his fingers deep inside her and he went a little crazy on her pussy with his lips and tongue then. Her toes curled and it rose up to take her over. Lori's hands strained against the zip ties and she whined out loud for the whole world to hear for all she cared.

“Merle! Oh fuck yeah!"

He didn't let up until she was done and then he reached into his pocket to grab a small knife. He released her hands and looked down at her, his proud conquest.

“You still need a good fuck?” he asked.

“Yes," she answered and quickly pulled her shirt, bra, and panties all the way off.

“Little help?” he asked as he pulled a condom from the pocket of his pants.

She couldn't help laughing at the absurdity of the moment. A one-handed man needing help with a condom. She went for the button and fly of his khaki's with no clear idea of what to expect, but as it turned out, the man was well hung and hard as stone.

“Oh my God,” she muttered at the sight of it.

“Not bad, hey?” he grinned.

“Not bad at all,” she agreed.

She liked that he was one part serious and one part goofy when it came to sex, it made the experience intense and yet still fun.

“Roll over for me, honey,” he said.

Lori loved the idea of being taken from behind, she loved that position and she knew he'd give it good and hard. He lay his one hand on the small of her back then and ran the head of his cock once or twice up and down her soaked slit.

“Merle...I'm begging you,” she sighed.

“Tell me who this pussy belongs to.”

“You, it's all yours...now claim it already.”

He slid himself inside her then and she groaned like she'd been struck by an arrow or stray bullet. The pressure was the sweetest agony she'd ever felt and she knew she'd need it again. Merle fucked her for a good few minutes and then reached down with his bad arm, wrapping it around her body to pull her back against his chest. The cold steel of his prosthetic right under her breasts was somehow so sexy and she leaned her head back against his shoulder in surrender to him.

“You fuck me so good, Merle...nobody ever fucked me like you.”

“That's right, honey...daddy takes care of you, doesn't he?”

“Oh yeah...do me right.”

He pulled her face to his and kissed her hard as he continued to fill every sexual need in her life. It felt like he'd be able to go forever when he finally got to the end of his rope.

“Lay down,” he said and she knew better than to question him so she lay down at his knees.

Merle yanked the condom off and stroked his cock just above her a few times and let lose all over her breasts and a little on her neck.

“Fuuuuuuuck!” he growled and then it was over.

She watched as he got to his feet and grabbed a towel for her and himself.

/

They lay almost comatose next to each other for the next five minutes when she decided that she needed to know.

“Merle?”

“Yeah?”

“How many women have you slept with from the prison?”

“Just you and Sasha, but I got you thinkin' it was a bunch, right?" he chuckled.

“How did that happen?”

“Just kinda happened when we were on a run a few months ago.”

“Did she only want sex?”

“Yep.”

“What about you?”

“Sasha is a gorgeous girl and really sweet but we don't have much to talk about, she's a bit too young. I think she was just blowing off steam anyway.”

“So...what happens now?”

“How do you mean?” he asked as he rolled over at last to begin getting dressed.

“Are you done with me?”

“Aren't you done with me?”

“No...”

“What do you want?” he asked.

“I don't know, but I know I want this to happen again.”

“Don't you kinda hate me?”

“To be honest, I don't really know you very well but I'm the black sheep of the group just like you, it's like The Scarlet Letter around here,” she sighed. “I know what it's like to have your reputation precede you, I don't believe all the things people say about you.”

“Never thought we had anything in common, but you might have a point there.”

“Honestly, I don't care what people think anymore. Do you?”

“Nope.”

“Do you like me?” she asked.

“Yeah, I do...just wasn't expecting any of this. I thought you'd be gone already. I don't really know what to say.”

“I'm not looking to marry you, but I want to see where this goes. At least think about it.”

“I will definitely think about it,” he said.

“Meet me on watch tomorrow if you want to give this a shot. If you don't come I'll know you're not into it and I won't be mad.”

“But-”

“Think about it before you say anything,” she insisted, and then she walked out.

She didn't even wonder what the hell she was thinking. She wanted a man in her life and why the hell couldn't it be him?

/

Lori could still feel his touch on her skin as she sat up in the tower. It was now the second hour of watch and she felt stupid as she sat reading in the dim light all alone. She had gotten what she wanted and no promises had been broken, there was no reason to be upset.

She turned the page and closed her eyes for a moment, replaying a flashback of Merle simply for the fun of it. It was one of the best sexual experiences of her life and she'd hang onto the memory of it regardless of Merle not wanting more. She didn't regret it either way.

The night crept on toward midnight and she knew then that it was over. The moon looked down at her with his all-knowing face and she sighed to herself once more.

When a knock at the door did come, she almost wet herself from shock.

“Lori?”

His voice was unmistakable and so she got up to let him in.

“Hey, Merle.”

“I wanted to wait till everyone fucked off for the night.”

“Why?”

“Thought you'd prefer that.”

“I told you, I don't care what they think.”

“Seriously? They'll never let you live it down, you know?”

“Do you want me or not?”

“How does this work though? What would Carl say?”

“He's my son and I love him but I tried to get back together with Rick for almost a year. Am I supposed to die alone now?”

“You got a point there.”

“Is it the kids scaring you off?”

“I never said I was scared off and everyone knows I'm Judith's favorite,” he smiled.

“Well?”

“I want you, Lori...but you should know I never really did this before and I might screw it up.”

"You never had a relationship even once?" she asked.

"No woman ever wanted more than one night with me."

She heard a hint of sadness in his voice that he would likely deny, but she heard it clear as day.

"I want more than one night," she said.

"But what if I hurt you? I don't know all these relationship rules women have and at my age, I might not learn very fast."

“Just try not to hurt me and we'll see how it goes. We can take it slow.”

“I'm really not lookin' to hurt you.”

“I know.”

“This is wild...you're the last woman I thought would want anything to do with me.”

“This crazy world makes strange bedfellows but I need to see where this goes...I know I felt something with you and I need to know exactly what it means."

"Same," he answered. "This could be good, I think."

"Me too."


End file.
